


Distraction, or Mark Tuan's middle name

by Dentifrite



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinyoung is trying to do his homework but Mark wants his attention, M/M, kind of fluff, kind of hot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentifrite/pseuds/Dentifrite
Summary: "I say things that would make you blush so hard I could cook an egg on your face.""That's a turn off.""Is that so?""Yeah, the part with the egg.""Sorry."(When Mark is a tease, but Jinyoung is as well, in his own way.)





	Distraction, or Mark Tuan's middle name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still french, so if you see any mistake, feel free to tell me! It would actually help me.  
> I hope you'll like the story, I don't know what to think anymore. Even in french I don't write things like that.  
> Feel free to comment, it makes me happy! :D  
> Bonne lecture!

"Jinyoung" Mark was pouting beside the black haired man who was more focused in finding the right formula for his exercise than on his boyfriend. Mark slid closer to him, laid his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Jinyoung's scent invaded his sense, and that was all Mark needed. 

Well, almost.

"Babe," Jinyoung wriggled out of the touch, "You know I'm ticklish," he said without looking up from his work.

"And that's why I'm doing this." Mark trailed light kisses along his skin, "And also because you smell really good." 

Jinyiung was wearing his glasses, and only god knew how weak Mark was for a Jinyoung with glasses.

"Let's go to the beach."

"When I'm done Mark."

Mark sighed heavily, glaring at the notebooks scattered on the bed. Jinyoung pecked his cheek quickly, returning to his notes. But Mark wasn't okay with just this.  
He started to kiss Jinyoung's cheek, going to his ear (the right one, Jinyoung was sensitive there).

"Baby," Mark breathed out in his ear before going lower, kissing his jaw.

"Mark." Jinyoung warned, though Mark noticed that he wasn't rejecting him.

Jinyoung turned his head toward Mark, looking into his eyes a second. He sighed before he bent down, kissing Mark breathtakingly.

"Finally," mumbled Mark, smiling in the kiss.

Jinyoung bit his lower lip, "Shut up."

Mark chuckled quietly, sneaking his hand under Jinyoung's t-shirt slowly, stroking his toned abs with his thumb.

Jinyoung's tongue was playing with his, when Mark suddenly tickled his boyfriend's side.

"Hmpf" Jinyoung ended the kiss in a sigh, beginning to laugh lightly when Mark tickled him with both his hands.

"Hey stop!" Jinyoung cried, batting his legs in the air, his back on the mattress and Mark over him.

Mark chuckled cutely, watching his boyfriend cry of laughter.

"Babe" Breathed Jinyoung out, making Mark stop in his tracks. 

It always stunned him how Jinyoung could be hot just by breathing the same air as him, but Jinyoung was even hotter when his voice was rough because he was laughing too much.  
Hell, he was sexy.  
Mark often wondered how Jinyoung could be his when he had both the look and the brain. Was that even possible?  
But more than just being handsome and clever, Jinyoung was a kind-hearted and selfless person, and even if he couldn't cook for two shits, he always was the one to warm up for his boyfriend the leftovers of the meal Mark cooked the day before.

Jinyoung seemed to realize that Mark was in a daze, and took the opportunity to turn the tables and pin Mark down by his wrists, hovering over him between his legs as Mark went back to reality.

"Okay, I don't play anymore," Jinyoung said, his eyes dark with something that made Mark shudder.

Mark took care of taking Jinyoung's glasses off, putting them down on the nightstand. He noticed some books fell on the floor, but really, he wasn't one to worry about their state.

"Nobody told you to play, Mister." Mark run his hand in the Korean man's hair and settled it in his nape, to tug him lower, "Kiss me Jin'."

"Why should I?"

Mark sighed, biting his lip while eyeing Jinyoung's.

"You said you weren't playing."

"I changed my mind." 

"Please?"

"Seeing you like this is quite appealing." 

"What are you waiting for?" Mark whined, pouting.

"I don't know."

"Ugh. Jinyoung. You're so annoying."

"That exactly why you love me and you can't grow tired of me."

"Good to know that you know."

Mark lifted himself up, reaching Jinyoung's lips with ease. Jinyoung mumbled something Mark assumed was in korean before he was pinned down again.

Jinyoung's lips were the best Mark had the chance to ever taste, and he was lucky to have a handsome, clever, kind man who was also a really good kisser. 

"Are you even real?" Mark said between kisses.

Jinyoung breathed out a laugh, "You'll never see someone realer than me, babe."

"That's not a word."

"Don't care." Jinyoung locked their lips again softly.

Mark let Jinyoung slide his hands under his sweater (Jinyoung's), stroking his skin till he reached his chest, his thumbs playing with his nipples. Mark bit Jinyoung's tongue, stopping a moan from escaping his mouth without much success. The Korean man broke the kiss, his lips shining, looking at Mark's face with intensity.

"Did you moan?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No."

"You did." Jinyoung licked his Adam apple eagerly.

"Maybe I did." Mark replied weakly, his eyes clouded, "But it's because of you, I'm horny because you always look like a fucking god." He mumbled childishly.

Jinyoung smirked, kissing his way to his collar bones, marking his neck in the process, "You should see yourself right now".

"Your lips are sinful" Jinyoung licked Mark's lips.

“I should be the one saying it” Mark ran his thumb on Jinyoung’s lips. 

“You look so wrecked right now” Jinyoung said after biting Mark’s thumb, a grin on his face and a playful glimmer dancing in his darkened eyes, “It’s just the start, y’know.”

Mark felt his cheeks warming up under his boyfriend’s gaze, “Shut up, I’m not that into it.”

Jinyoung then spoke in korean slowly, staring at him dead in the eyes in a way that made Mark shudder.

"I should learn korean. Just so I'd know what you say in this kind of situation."

"I say things that would make you blush so hard I could cook an egg on your face."

"That's a turn off."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, the part with the egg."

"Sorry," Jinyoung chuckled before he bent down, whispering in Mark's ear, "If it interests you though, I have nothing under my sweat pants."

"Oh god." Mark groaned when Jinyoung pressed their hips together.

"Better?"

"Hell yeah."

Jinyoung was handsome, hot, clever, kind, sweet, and a good kisser, but also good in bed.

"Good, now I'm gonna finish my work and then we'll go to the beach, and I'll make you feel real good in the car."

He was such a tease though.

"You kidding?" Mark panted.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Jinyoung was as hard as Mark was, but he was a man who did what he said.

"No."

Jinyoung sat next to Mark, picking up his books on the floor and trying to finish his exercise.

Mark went out of the room, sulking, “I’m gonna eat something.”

“Hmm,” Jinyoung snorted, “Don’t go play alone and have fun without me though.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Mark rolled his eyes, looking for Coco in the living room.

He picked her up, but noticed his sleeves were too long. He looked in a mirror and beside his kiss swollen lips and his disheveled hair, Jinyoung’s sweater was way too large for him (though even that could not hide his tent).

 

So when he went back in the bedroom after drinking water like a loser with Coco in one hand, Jinyoung scribbling things faster than speed light, the Korean man lifted his head, surprise soon on his face.

“Did you lose your pants in the kitchen or what?” Jinyoung said, eyeing his legs.

“Kinda. It’s too hot today.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, focusing on his work again. He was almost done, he couldn’t lose his cool now. It didn’t seem to faze Mark though, the American man playing with Coco like Jinyoung wasn’t there.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Jinyoung finished his work (the minimum for the next day, at least), while Mark was stroking Coco’s fur.

Jinyoung took his time, staring at his boyfriend. Mark was making great gestures, exposing his underwear shamelessly. Though Jinyoung wasn’t complaining, especially not when is curves were in sight, his bulge and his cute ass pressed tightly against the fabric of his boxer.

“Come here babe,” Jinyoung said, opening his arms after he pushed all the books and papers away without a second thought.

Mark lifted his head almost innocently, but Jinyoung knew him too well, and he knew Mark has calculated what he was doing since he went back in the room (he was right, it was really hot today in LA, but Jinyoung knew better than that).  
He stood up, making his way to Jinyoung with a small grin, moving a little too slowly. When he reached the bed, dipping a knee on the mattress, Jinyoung slapped his butt lightly, making Mark giggle before he sat on his lap.

“So,” Mark said slowly, “Are you busy now?”

Jinyoung dipped his head in Mark’s neck, sucking his skin, “I don’t think so.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHAH DON'T HATE ME!


End file.
